A number of methods are known in the art for supplying humidified gases to a patient requiring breathing assistance. Such prior art humidifiers generally comprise a source of pressurised air (or other mixture of gases), a humidification chamber including a source of water and a heating means to vaporise the water, and a conduit to convey the humidified gases to the patient or user.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,980 describes a “flash vaporisation” humidifier where water drips onto a low thermal mass heater to create respiratory humidity. It mentions “control means may be provided automatically to regulate the water supply rate in response to means sensing the relative humidity”, however they prefer a manual control of water flow rate. Thus it incorporates a humidity sensor and controls the water rate, as opposed to controlling the amount of electrical heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,326 also describes the use of a humidity sensor in a humidifier. It describes a high frequency ventilation system that incorporates a heated humidifier and a humidity sensor, where these are linked to a central microprocessor. Apparatus is disclosed to moisten a gas mixture supplied to the airway, and a microprocessor controls the amount of moisture supplied to the gas mixture. While it discloses a humidity sensor at the patient airway, it doesn't describe the actual humidification configuration to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,071 describes a humidifier incorporating a heat and moisture exchanger (HME), supply of water to the HME, heater element and humidity sensor. The humidity sensor can control humidity via water supply rate or temperature (via the heater element). Also the humidity sensor is described as being at the patient airway
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,164 describes a heated breathing tube system for use with a humidifier. This uses a relative humidity sensor (located near the patient) to control the amount of heating provided by the heated breathing circuit so that the gas is at a constant level of relative humidity. The heated breathing circuit may use either electrical heating, or heating via warm recirculating water in a tube. Also described is a method of control of the electric heater wire or heated water tube based on the output of relative humidity sensor.
The previously mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,980 and 5,769,071 both describe humidifiers where the humidification chamber is located close (proximal) to the patient. These have the disadvantage of introducing weight, heat and complexity near the patient which is inconvenient and could be painful to the patient. Of the cited prior art only U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,164 specifically describes the humidification chamber as being located remotely from the patient.
There are several disadvantages of the prior art systems using a humidification chamber located remotely from the patient. It is normally assumed that gases leaving such prior art humidifiers are saturated with water vapour (100% relative humidity). However there is no guarantee that the gases leaving such humidifiers are in fact saturated with water vapour. In certain circumstances (e.g. with the incoming air already warm), the gases leaving such humidifiers can be significantly less than 100% relative humidity. This is because as they are typically controlled to achieve a desired outlet gas temperature, which in such cases may not be much more than the incoming air.
Another drawback of the prior art systems is that condensation can occur in the (sometimes heated) conduits connecting the patient to the respiratory assistance equipment. This may occur if the temperature profile along such conduits is not even and allows some parts of the conduit to be colder than the gas at these points.
A third disadvantage of such prior art systems is where the gas leaving the humidifier is at 100% relative humidity it must be heated immediately by some form of conduit heater or it may lose heat through the walls of the conduit, which results in condensation and therefore a drop in the amount of absolute humidity contained in the gas.
Another fourth disadvantage of the prior art systems is the need for a sensor very near to the patient, which adds to the weight and bulk of equipment at the patient's airway.
A fifth disadvantage of the prior art systems is that intermittent or varying flow rates will cause the absolute humidity that is generated by the humidifier to be uneven. This is because the flow rate is varying faster than any control loop that might operate in such humidifiers. Air which passes through the humidifier at a high flow rate has had little time to be heated and humidified, while air that passes through the chamber at a low flow rate will be hotter and contain higher absolute humidity. Consequently it is difficult for a conduit in such prior art systems to transport these high humidity boluses without condensation and consequent loss of absolute humidity.